


长嫂为妻（番外四）

by youchibangyebunengfei



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M, 九辫 德云社 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youchibangyebunengfei/pseuds/youchibangyebunengfei
Relationships: 杨九郎 张云雷 - Relationship
Kudos: 25





	长嫂为妻（番外四）

长嫂为妻之恩赐  
01.  
满满五岁那年终于有了“我是从哪来的”这个问题，他的小羊爸爸回答：你是一个意外。  
张云雷把手里的什么东西打到杨九郎后脑勺上，“你又胡说什么呢？”  
杨九郎就乐，规规矩矩的给满满解释：“那是一个数九寒天的早晨，我在早餐店的蒸笼里发现了你…”  
满满是在张云雷三十三岁那年来到这个家里的。打俩人重新到一块的第二年张云雷就有了再要一个孩子的想法，他觉得自己欠杨九郎一个体验一点点成为父亲的过程。杨九郎乍一听的时候的确心动了，还跳的厉害。压着张云雷就提枪上阵，只差临门一脚的时候却反悔了。张云雷生/殖/腔刚被打开，那孽根就仓皇后撤，把人逼红了眼眶。  
“杨九郎你混蛋！”  
混蛋怎么怂了呢？混蛋想起来春天带张云雷体检的时候医生说过的话。张云雷生了小雲琅之后生/殖/腔没恢复好，还得了产后风湿病。杨九郎当时和医生逼问了好几个来回，张云雷才吞吞吐吐的交代了当年产后断断续续的流了四十多天的血。  
杨九郎多心疼啊，回家看镜子里的自己都觉得碍眼。  
要孩子那事就因为张云雷身体原因一直被杨九郎压着，任张云雷怎么闹就是不松口。后来杨九郎还教唆了张雲琅一起反对新成员的加入，张云雷一提这事张雲琅就眼含热泪质问他爸：爸爸你们不爱我了吗？家里有我和姐姐还不够吗？  
张云雷就瞪杨九郎，杨九郎讪讪的摸了摸鼻子，说：你要想听那声爸，我叫几天让你过过瘾？  
“杨九郎你死切吧！”  
气话说了一百遍也是气话，张云雷可是离不开杨九郎，尤其是到了狼虎之年，半夜醒了都要把杨九郎薅起来走一发。  
不进入生殖腔总是少点什么，杨九郎就在床头常备着套。标记，成结一样不少，独独不给张云雷那最想要的一梭子液体。张云雷一腔怒火全撒在杨九郎身上，作/个/爱如同上战场，都是伤痕累累下火线。  
一直拖到张云雷三十二岁那年体检，私下问了要孩子的事。医生车轱辘话一大堆，无非是处于对他身体状况的考虑劝他放弃这个想法。  
“就说能不能要！”  
医生写单子的手一抖，“得抓紧，别过了三十五岁，要不别说你自己的身体扛不住，孩子可能都扛不到足月生产。还有…先生麻烦您把烟熄了，最好…嗯…戒了。”  
废话那么多跟杨九郎似的，张云雷白了医生一眼。  
出了医院就把手里烟和打火机送给了路边的流浪汉，流浪汉一点也不感动，问张云雷能不能折现。  
当晚杨九郎喝了点酒，摸着张云雷的后脑勺感叹：“今儿我居然能享受这种待遇。”  
张云雷很少边kou边给杨九郎带/套，杨九郎光顾着那点男人的虚荣心了，压根没想琢磨琢磨那套是不是现撕的包装，顶端是否让别有用心之人拿针扎了眼。  
完事的时候杨九郎帮张云雷抹眼泪，问自己是不是把他弄疼了，怎么这么激动。  
能不激动吗，张云雷睡的迷迷糊糊的时候下意识把手放到了小腹上。  
杨九郎的小蝌蚪，你可得争点气啊，知不知道。  
一个月后双方代表顺利会晤，张云雷把单子扔到杨九郎怀里，得意的挑了挑眉。  
杨九郎又怒又喜，激动的抱起张云雷，在爱人的苹果肌上留下一个牙印。  
张云雷说你放我下来啊。  
然后杨九郎把人小心翼翼的放下了，还是抱着，不撒手，张云雷感觉肩膀湿漉漉的。  
“呐，机会给你了，对我和咱家老三好点。”  
抱着他的手臂忙松了松，仿佛怕勒疼了他。  
杨柏姝一进门就看见两口子抱着站在客厅里亲嘴，忙一把捂住弟弟的眼睛。  
“姐姐，爸爸们在干什么？”  
“说悄悄话。”  
假如之后杨柏姝知道张雲琅以后会用这种方式和别人说悄悄话她死也不欠这个嘴。

02.  
张云雷的第二胎没比第一胎强到哪去。一是自身体质的确弱，二是这个年纪不比年轻的时候，冷不丁揣了个崽子，也是难熬。  
张云雷有了崽子之后杨九郎就不许他去剧场了，偶尔放他上台唱两句，还得全程在自己的监视下，完全把工作单位当成了散心的旅游景点。孟鹤堂又喜又酸还担心，想当年有雲琅的时候自己没少帮衬，眼下却没一件事插得上手。事事都是杨九郎亲力亲为。  
打杨九郎得了老爸通知书，就常往孟鹤堂那去请教做饭的经验。孟鹤堂向来看杨九郎不顺眼，拿足了架势，抱着胳膊站在旁边横眉竖眼。  
“燕窝要沥干，拿那个沥你拿哪个呢？红枣多了用不了那些。先炖燕窝，后放红枣…我现在教你的这个是妊娠初期要喝的红枣百合燕窝，我把百合拿出去了，你家那个孕期吃百合过敏。这个燕窝是减轻妊娠反应，补血安神用的。这有一份菜单，是磊磊这三个月要吃的东西，你照着买，怎么做是你的事，反正哄着吓着也得让他吃了，对孩子和他都有好处。杵这干嘛，去啊，等司机开着专车来接您吗？”  
俩人那个小的从屋里跑出来，要送杨叔叔，被孟鹤堂一嗓子喊回去。  
“作业写完了吗？写完了回去描字帖，十篇，你杨叔叔自己会走。”  
周九良有时候也说他，好歹俩家总见面，别老给人脸子看，张云雷也难做不是。  
孟鹤堂说我就是替张云雷委屈，凭什么自己熬了好几年让这个姓杨的当了现成爹，当一次还不够，还巴巴的要给人家生第二个。  
不用孟鹤堂替张云雷委屈，张云雷自己的委屈都要淹死一条街。眼下不比当年，当年一个人，什么苦说受也就受着了。如今身边有了杨九郎，反而觉得自己处处被生活针对。  
张云雷初显怀就吃不下饭，倒也不吐，就是没有饥饿感，看什么都没胃口。杨九郎就换着花样给他做，光菜谱就买了十来本，端着碗追着人哄，能多喂一口是一口。有时候杨柏姝也帮忙，还是在实在看不下去的情况下。杨柏姝心里明镜似的，她爸就是瞎折腾，这是心病，杨九郎给人做下的。  
张云雷这次怀孕倒是摆脱了妊娠反应，添了个失眠多梦且盗汗的毛病。夏天也不敢开空调，杨九郎就给张云雷打扇子，一直到他睡着。睡着了夜里也总醒，醒来一身冷汗也不吵，但杨九郎总能感觉到他醒。之前杨九郎一直不知道张云雷做的是什么噩梦，直到那天杨九郎去给他擦汗，说：“磊磊不怕，我在这呢。”  
那时天快亮了，杨九郎看见张云雷空洞的双眼。  
“你是谁？”  
“我是杨九郎，是你的爱人。”  
“你回来了吗？”那声音带着哭腔，带着欣喜，带着不可思议。  
原来张云雷一直在做他怀着小雲琅时的梦。  
杨九郎痛不欲生，哭着抱住那个汗津津冷冰冰的张云雷。  
“我回来了，再也不走了。从此以后，你我之间，只有死别，没有生离。”  
“不行，是没有生死离别。”

03.  
饶是一家子把张云雷当祖宗供着到了五个月小腿还是渐渐肿了，身上不舒服人也犯懒，再加之是深秋，让狐狸只想躲在窝里。杨九郎记着大夫的叮嘱，不敢让张云雷一直懒着，每天哄着人到楼下走走，端着胳膊搂着腰，一步三句夸奖。偶尔碰见邻居聊两句天，张云雷就不耐烦，帽檐往下一压，窝在杨九郎怀里当鸵鸟。  
“没事，有身子的都这样，脾气大。我家那闺女要是能给我找个你这样的女婿我可不用操心她后半辈子了。”  
杨九郎笑了笑，感觉侧腰一疼，低头看见一只手淡定自若的从他衣服里拿出来，慢悠悠的带上手套。  
“大娘咱回见啊。”  
搀着人走远了杨九郎才附在张云雷耳边控诉：“下次换个地，昨天晚上就掐的那，青还没下去呢。”  
“以后不跟她说话。”  
“那是咱家对门。”  
“她要找你当她女婿！”  
杨九郎哭笑不得，“宝贝儿你要相信，这天下就你把我当什么难得的宝贝。”  
“你哪来那么多话，我说以后不许和她讲话你听见了吗？！”  
“好好好，不讲话就不讲话，我以后连瞧都不瞧别人一眼，就看你和孩子。”  
“你刚说完就往别地儿看！杨九郎你死切吧！”  
“哎呦祖宗慢点，扶着点腰！”  
杨九郎见人甩开他大步流星往前走忙去追，跑了两步想起来什么，自言自语道：“这也不是走不动啊…”

04.  
张云雷七个月的时候开始缠人，像秋天的树接了饱满的果子，由内而外熟了个透。身子软而韧，像藤条，果实甜美而多汁，允一口如同河水决堤。  
杨九郎不敢给他，只是拿信息素安抚，再不行就给他含一含，舔一舔。一开始还能糊弄，后来也不干了，攥着杨九郎那东西就不肯撒手。别处也要闹脾气，甚至撒到孩子身上。小雲琅胆子小，张云雷说两句就哭了，杨柏姝把人抱到自己屋去哄，隔着个客厅给杨九郎发短信：你再哄不好你媳妇我就要训他了！！！训到哭！！！  
杨九郎放下手机，“你朝孩子撒什么气？”  
“你说我撒什么气？！我都这样了你还不肯干/我，是不是我怀孕了不好看了你就嫌弃我了…呜呜我发没嗦完呢，别阜我北（别捂我嘴）…嗯…老公，别停…”  
杨九郎顾念着张云雷的肚子，把人侧放在床上抬起张云雷的一条腿，从后面进去。这个姿势不累人，张云雷只管躺着享受，偶尔转过头就可以讨个湿漉漉的吻，前面也被杨九郎用手照顾着，须臾就交代了两次。  
张云雷贪欢，扭着身子不叫杨九郎碰自己前面，就能多享受一会，这种事向来轮不到张云雷做主。杨九郎把他箍在怀里，不声不响的几个深顶把张云雷第三次送上云端。张云雷爽的话都说不出来，迷迷糊糊的被杨九郎翻过来，手里塞了根湿答答硬邦邦的东西。  
“乖，给哥打出来。”  
张云雷有一搭没一搭的消极怠工，杨九郎也不急，拿出手机给杨柏姝发短信：哭了，来检查一下吗？

05.  
张云雷怀孕三十二周就办了住院，随时待产。宝宝很好动，时不时转个头，伸展一下拳脚。张云雷水肿的厉害，尿意频繁。真到了难受的时候反而不闹了，杨九郎要他喝汤就喝汤，要他下地走走他就下地走走。话也少了，整个人蔫蔫的。  
“磊磊，怎么了？你在担心什么？”  
张云雷手放在凸起的肚子上，小心翼翼的抚摸。  
“我有点害怕，九郎，宝宝…有点着急。”  
“着急也是心疼他爸呢，”杨九郎蹲下给他系鞋带，“没事，他要是真要出来就放他出来，大不了恒温箱里放几天。”  
“呸呸呸，不会说话，早产有很多隐患你知不知道？赶紧劝你儿子再老实待几天。”  
“不能这么叫，没准是闺女。”  
“闺女能这么闹？”  
“alpha呗。”  
孩子听话，安安静静的呆了几天，直到第三十五周。杨九郎去个厕所的功夫，张云雷弯腰拿双鞋的功夫，这小王八羔子就闹开了。  
羊水浸湿了裤子，好在张云雷有经验，不慌不忙的叫人。  
孕期不到三十七周，孩子闹腾的欢却出不来。张云雷再不情愿也是直接让人竖着来一刀，开膛剖腹一般把这个折磨人的小家伙拎出来。  
“恭喜，是个千金。”  
张云雷麻药劲没过，还觉不出来疼，忙说：“给我抱抱。”  
助手很感动，果然可怜天下父母心。但按规定的确不能让张云雷抱，细声细语的说孩子不足月，得进恒温箱。张云雷点点头，说：“放进去之前替我掐一把。”  
医生：？？？  
“告诉她等等等等，非废那保温箱的钱，跟她哥一样，生下来就作。”

06.  
杨九郎给老三起的小名叫满满，因为她代表着圆满。满满五岁的时候一双眼睛又大又亮，小脸肉嘟嘟圆乎乎的，谁看了都要夸一句可爱。张云雷说：“这回该放心了吧，闺女眼睛随我。”  
杨九郎说不能掉以轻心，因为他小时候眼睛看着也挺大的。  
那时中国刚刚步入二十一世纪，日新月异，沧海桑田。然真情不变，爱意长存。  
你看，他们的生活仍在继续。


End file.
